Aftershock
by Lexioreo22
Summary: It's been a few months since Sasuke had left. When the remainder of team 7 goes out for a mission, will they find him? And will Sakura move on? Read to find out. Kind of a love triangle thing. Chapter 5 finally up.Sorry for the wait. School is killing me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late November. Sakura stood patiently by the village entrance. She gently blew on her hands. She looked up at the gray sky. It was going to snow soon. '"I love you with my whole heart Sasuke!" Sakura said with tears streaming down her face. "Don't go!" Sakura said as she began walk toward Sasuke. "If you do, I'll scream or…" "Sakura…Thank you."' Sakura winced at the memory. A couple of months had gone by since Sasuke had left, but the words still hurt. Sakura hadn't completely gotten over Sasuke's absence. She looked down at her feet.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.Sakura looked up to see Naruto, as energetic as ever.

"Hi, Naruto." Sakura said with an exasperated look.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura said with a forced smile. "Do you know what today's mission is?"

"No clue. Kakashi-sensei just told us to meet up here. That's all I know." Naruto replied, stretching. "We might as well relax considering Kakashi-sensei's always late." He said as he put his arms behind his head.

Sakura nodded. Naruto did have a point. She blew on her hands a bit to keep warm.

"Sakura-chan, if you're cold we could share my jacket together!" Naruto said with a smirk.

Sakura clenched her fist.

"No you perv!" Sakura shouted.

She raised her hand to hit Naruto but instead she stopped short. For some reason, she didn't feel like hitting Naruto at the moment. Somewhat surprised by her actions, Sakura stepped back and let her hand drop to her side. Naruto , concerned, put his hands on her shoulders, looking right into her eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura .I'll find Sasuke. I won't go back on my promise."

Sakura nodded.

"Thank you."

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice said from behind the two of them.

"Gah! Kakashi sensei! You're earlier than usual!" Sakura exclaimed.

Then realizing the position Naruto had her in, she immediately pushed him away.

"Oh?" Kakashi said, reading his book.

Naruto, half confused and half excited asked,

"So Kakashi-sensei, what's he mission for today?"

"I'm glad you asked! There's been some unusual activity going on in Otogakure. We were asked to check it out." Kakashi said closing his beloved Icha Icha Paradise.

'That's where Orochimaru is supposed to be isn't it? Could Sasuke be there as well?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Sensei. How long do you think it'll take until we get there?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm. I estimate about 3 days without any rest and with rests about 5 days, that is, considering no other shinobi get in our way. Sakura, you're unusually quiet today. Is something bothering you?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura looked up.

"Sensei, while we're in the sound country, is there a chance that we might find Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her eyes welling with future tears.

"Sakura…" Naruto began.

"I don't know Sakura. He's with Orochimaru now, who hides his presence quite well. I'd say there's about a one in a million chance that we'll find him to be honest. I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura blinked away the water in her eyes and nodded.

"Hai…"

Naruto looked to the bottom right corner of his eye. The fact that they still hadn't found Sasuke bothered him but what bothered him more is the fact that Sasuke's absence was causing Sakura pain.

"Well, shall we be going?" Kakashi asked breaking the moment of silence.

"Sure thing!" Naruto said, regaining his exuberant demeanor.

"Sakura forced a smile again and nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they walked, Sakura continued to think about that night. '"What are you doing out here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?" Sasuke said calmly as he stopped walking. Sakura looked down slightly. "In order to leave the village, you have to take this road." "Go home." Sasuke said continuing to walk past her. Hot tears began to fall from Sakura's eyes. "Why… Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out?" Sakura choked between tears. "Why wont you tell me any-" "Why you I have to tell you?" Sasuke interrupted. "I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time." Sakura managed a smile. "You always act like-"

"Sakura are you okay?" Naruto asked, breaking Sakura's train of thought. "You've been spacing out for a while now."

"I'm fine, Naruto."

"Don't lie to me Sakura-chan. Are you thinking about that bastard Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stopped walking.

Sakura said nothing but gently nodded her head.

"Sakura stop thinking about him. Every time you start thinking about him, you're face gets all depressed. I don't want you to feel pain because of him." Naruto said.

"Naruto… Thank you." Sakura smiled.

Then Naruto gave his classic grin. Sakura felt her smile become wider as she looked at Naruto. 'Maybe it is time to let my heart move on… I wish it was as easy as it sounded though…' Sakura thought as her smile slowly faded. Suddenly she felt something like a raindrop on the top of head.

'Rain?' Sakura thought as she looked up towards the sky. A snowflake fell on her cheek.

"It's snowing already?" Sakura said aloud.

"It is a little odd for it to be snowing so early in the year but we'll keep going until the weather gets too difficult to deal with." Kakashi said, looking at the clouds ahead. "It seems that our mission will be delayed for a bit."

"Hai." Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

The team continued walking for a few more hours. At around 4:00 they started to set up camp.

"Naruto, Sakura, go fetch some fire wood." Kakashi said as he finished setting up 2 tents.

"You're done setting up camp, why don't you do it?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Naruto." Kakashi said as he opened his book.

Sakura and Naruto headed into the woods to look for the fire wood.

"Ahh!" Sakura exclaimed and she fell to the ground.

"Sakura are you okay!" Naruto said concerned as he helped Sakura back on her feet.

"I'm fine. I just tripped on something." Sakura said as Naruto helped her back on her feet.

Sakura bent down to see what she had tripped on. She brushed away piles of snow. Naruto was a few feet away looking for firewood. Suddenly Sakura shrieked.

"Naruto, come here! Quickly!" Sakura yelled as she stared at the thing that tripped her.

Naruto dropped he branches he found and ran over to where Sakura was knelling down.

"No way…" Naruto said as his jaw dropped. "Is he…"

Sakura shook her head and began sobbing. "I can't believe it…"

"Should I go get Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" Sakura said, still staring.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards camp. "We found him! We found Sasuke!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's cheek. It was cold.

"I…I can't believe you're here Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, shakily.

Her salty tears hardened on her face. She held Sasuke up to her shoulder on hugged him. From her angle, she could see the curse seal placed on his neck. The sealant that Kakashi put there before was removed. It was only to be expected. Sakura held Sasuke tighter.

'His breath… It's so faint and cold…' Sakura thought.

"So Sakura, How's he doing?" Kakahshi asked as he calmly walked towards Sakura with Sasuke in her arms.

"Not too well… His breath is faint and other than that, the curse seal is…" Sakura said loosening her grip on Sasuke so Kakashi could inspect him as well.

"I know. His chakra is immense, even in this state." Kakashi stated, taking Sasuke from Sakura and placing him on his back. "Let's take him back to camp, you can treat him there."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide eyes and nodded.

'Sasuke… Do you still hate me? Did you really mean what you said back then? More importantly… What happened to you?' These thoughts ran through Sakura's mind and she watched Sasuke rest on her sleeping bag. Sakura placed her head on his forehead. 'His forehead is so warm… Oh Sasuke… What happened to you?' Sakura's thought was interrupted by Naruto entering the tent.

"So how is he?" Naruto asked, kneeling down to Sakura's level.

"He has a high fever, but after a day or so it should go down." Sakura said answered as she placed a wet cloth on Sasuke's forehead.

Naruto said nothing and nodded

'I wonder what he'll be like when he wakes up. Being with Orochimaru must have done something to him…' Naruto thought silently.

"I'm glad he's here again." Sakura smiled as she placed her hand above her chest and looked at Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Naruto began.

Sakura looked up from Sasuke to Naruto.

"Don't forget that he chose to be with Orochimaru all that time. He probably has changed for the worst. Don't let you're guard down when he wakes up."

Sakura looked back down to Sasuke and furrowed her brow at Naruto's comment but still said nothing.

With that Naruto left the tent to leave Sakura alone with Sasuke. He stood in the snow for a bit to think about what Sasuke could've become. 'Even though Sasuke was only with Orochimaru for a few months, a few months is enough to change a person right? He could've changed for the better but I doubt it… I remember the look he had in his eyes when I fought him. Those were the eyes were so cold and evil… I don't want to leave him alone with Sakura though. What if he'  
"Damn it! That bastard!" Naruto yelled as he kicked snow from the ground.

"Done talking to yourself?" Kakashi asked as he poked his head from the second tent.

"Kakashi, so you think Sasuke could've become like Orochimaru? I mean, who's to say? He might even try to kill one of us." Naruto asked, placing his arms across his chest.

"I honestly don't know Naruto. What I want to know is how he ended up there. You know, he might have been trying to come back to the village." Kakashi said, stepping out of the tent.

"I doubt it…" Naruto pouted.

"Well, I guess we should postpone the mission for now, seeing the condition that he's in. We'll question him when we get back to the village. That's when we can determine whether he's changed for the worst or not. Okay Naruto?" Kakashi sighed.

"Hmph. Fine." Naruto retorted.

"We should get some rest before we head off. Do you need more time to clear your head?" Kakashi said as he headed back into the tent.

"No I'm fine." Naruto yawned, following after Kakashi. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun's rays hit Sakura's face. She was curled in the corner of the tent. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She looked down to the ground. Sasuke was still there.

'I still can't believe he's here.' Sakura thought as she looked at the sleeping figure.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered from the outside of the tent. "Are you awake?"

"Yes Naruto. You can come in." Sakura said as she ran her fingers though her tangled hair.

Naruto crawled into the crowded tent.  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sheesh Naruto, keep your voice down." Sakura yawned.

Naruto noticed Sasuke in Sakura's sleeping bag.

"Oi, Sakura. You gave him your sleeping bag? Where'd you sleep?"

"Here." Sakura blushed, pointing to the corner she was sitting in.

"NANI! You should've told me! I would've given you mine!"

Sakura smiled.

"It's alright. I didn't really mind." Sakura lied. "Anyway, I'll be out of the tent in a minute to make breakfast for everyone, so just hold on."

'Huh? Sakura hasn't made a meal for everyone since Sasuke left. Does that mean that she thinks he hasn't changed? 'Naruto thought.

"Okay!" Naruto smiled as she crawled out of the tent.

Sakura smiled back and watched him leave the tent. She then turned her attention to Sasuke. She brushed the back of her hand on his cheek.

'It's so warm and soft…' Sakura thought as she continued stroking his cheek.

Sakura leaned in closer to Sasuke.

'He's still as handsome as I remember. It's so hard to resist this temptation. Maybe I could… just this once...' Sakura thought as she brought her lips close to Sasuke's.

Sakura let her lips rest on Sasuke's for a second or so, and then sat back up.

'What am I doing? I shouldn't be taking advantage of him like that, no matter how much I want to.' Sakura told herself.

"Sakura, I thought you promised breakfast?" Naruto yelled from outside.

"Be right there!" Sakura replied.

Sakura stepped out of the cramped tent to see Naruto and Kakashi waiting for her.

"So what's on the menu?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Whatever I can get my hands on!" Sakura smiled.

'Sakura's smile has gotten so much wider. I'm glad…' Naruto thought.

"Here, Naruto-kun." Sakura said, handing Naruto an assortment of rice balls.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. "Itadakimasu!"

Sakura walked over to the spot Kakashi had decided to sit in, and handed him his breakfast.

"Sakura this is great! You'll make a great wife to somebody someday!" Naruto muffled as he stuffed his cheeks with another rice ball.

"Th-thanks." Sakura blushed.

She turned around to see if Kakashi had anything to say about her cooking. His mask was still on and his plate was empty.

"Damn" Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

Suddenly they heard rustling from Sakura's tent.

'Could it be that he woke up?' Sakura thought as she eyes widened.

She soon found her self running towards the tent. She stopped short. There he was, leaning on the side of the opening of the tent.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun." Sakura stammered as she put her hand on her mouth to contain her excitement.

She approached him, cautiously at first, but her emotions got the best of her. Sakura began a slight jog towards him.

"Sasuke! I'm so glad you're okay." Sakura yelled as she wrapped her arms around the stiff figure.

Sasuke said nothing and pushed her aside.

'I guess he still hates me… I'm not surprised. I just wish…' Sakura thought as tears began filling her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun. Do you still hate me?" Sakura whispered, holding back tears.

He said nothing and looked down at her. His cold stare said it all. Sakura let the hot tears fall down her cheeks. Naruto stepped in between the two.

"Sasuke-teme! We don't see you after all this time and already you're making everyone regret we found you!" Naruto snarled.

Sasuke remained silent. All he did was give Naruto a cold stare.

Naruto stepped back a bit.

'That stare… It was the same evil look Sasuke had when I fought him. I guess I was right. He has changed for the worst.' 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura continued to let the tears fall down her face.

"Naruto." Sakura began.

Naruto took his attention off of Sasuke and directed it towards Sakura.

"Naruto… You… You were right. Sasuke… He did change. But…" Sakua said shakily as she choked back tears.

"But what?" Naruto asked.

"I… My feelings haven't changed for him. I still love him." Sakura said, brushing tears away.

"Sasuke, I know that you hate me… But at least let me help you… You're not fully-"

"I don't need help from the likes of you." Sasuke said coldly.

"Please, Sasuke-kun." Sakura begged, stepping closer to Sasuke once more.

"I said I don't need your goddamn help!" Sasuke yelled.

"Please… I really want to hel-"

"I said I don't need it!" Sasuke yelled again.

He thrust Sakura to the ground with his left arm. Sakura staggered back and then fell to her knees. Naruto clenched his teeth.

"How can you be such a jackass?!" Naruto yelled, coming between Sasuke and Sakura again. He grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt and brought Sasuke's face closer to his own.

"Well!?!"

Sasuke grabbed the hand on his collar and easily smacked it aside.

"I don't like to repeat myself, but I'll say this one more time. My past with you and Konohagakure is over. I no longer need you."

Naruto attempted to punch Sasuke, but Sasuke quickly dodged the attack. Naruto felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and fell to his knees.

"You should've left me there to die. It would've saved you the bruises." Sasuke said calmly as he walked away from the two fallen shinobi.

"Wait Sasuke. I'd like to talk to you for a minute." Kakashi said, stepping in the middle of Sasuke's path.

Naruto regained his balance and ran over to Sakura.

"Sakura are you okay?" Naruto asked, helping the kunochi back on her feet.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sakura said holding her chest.

"Are you sure? You're holding your chest like you're in pain." Naruto asked concerned.

Sakura, without thinking, hugged Naruto.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Naruto." Sakura warmly said, wrapping her arms tighter around Naruto.

"Sakura…" Naruto said placing his arm around Sakura's waist and putting one hand on her head.

The two sat there for a moment. Comforted by each Naruto's warmth, Sakura held him closer.

"You were right Naruto… Sasuke did change but I can't… I won't let myself give up on him… I'm sorry." Sakura said softly as she pulled herself away from Naruto.

Sakura pulled herself up from the ground and began following the faded footprints Sasuke and Kakashi had left on the snow, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto remained in the spot Sakura had left him, watching her walk away from his grasp. A solemn presence overcame him, giving him chills.

'_Just like old times…'_


End file.
